Unintentional
by That one Mudkip
Summary: After the events of Boundless, Dark Crystal is left drowning in her own suffering. A mysterious creature by the name of Kyubey meets Angie, who makes a contract with the creature, wishing to make Dark Crystal happy again. This leads to the life of Magical Girls- fighting witches, meeting other Magical Girls, and keeping her identity a secret to all. But what was Kyubey's true goal?
1. Worthy

**Basically, if I want to write for a new fandom, I'll just make a KI crossover of it. ****So you know that one anime I keep drawing fanart for and I keep saying "OMG YOU MUST WATCH THIS!1!1!1!4!20!" (And the one Dark Crystal made a mention of in Boundless)? This is the one. Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

**This takes place after Boundless and after M***'s death in PMMM (so spoilers). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. Ah, it feels great to type that again.**

Prologue- Worthy

"Even though it wasn't for long, it was fun," A white creature with unblinking red eyes, Kyubey, said to a pair of girls- one with pink hair in pigtails, Madoka, and another with short blue hair, Sayaka. "I'm off to find girls who require more need to make a contract with me." Kyubey turned around and walked off, disappearing.

_The thing is, where should I look to find some? _

* * *

Skyworld. Though Hades had been defeated, it still held a sense of dreariness. Most were still the same- Palutena still watched over Skyworld and Earth, Pit was still cheery, Dark Pit was still edgy, Tommy was still in Skyworld rather than go back home, and Josh was still the same. However, the girls were different. And no, not just because they were girls.

"Hey," A winged girl with long, black hair with messy blue bangs, Crystal, greeted quietly to the other girl looking almost identical to her, Dark Crystal. One major difference was that Dark Crystal lacked a set of wings.

_She wouldn't work too well. She would last for quite a while, and she has no specific desires. I need someone quicker, with more need._

Dark Crystal didn't answer, Crystal awkwardly carrying on the conversation.

_She's in too much despair. She'd probably turn into a witch on the spot. She's too quick._

Meanwhile, another winged girl with short brown hair, Angie, stared at Dark Crystal from a distance, a sad look in her eyes. "If only I could help..." She muttered to herself.

_Perfect. Perhaps all the trouble I went through to get here didn't go to waste. Now I just have to talk to her. She'd be more than willing._

**Whoo. I'm back?**

**Next time- Greetings!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Contract

**Aw yeah no school tomorrow**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Contract

_Angie!_

Angie woke up with a start, yelping. "Wha...?" She blinked, then shook her head, flopping back onto her bed.

"Angie!" The same white creature from before, Kyubey, sat next to her pillow, staring at her.

"Holy flippity-flop-with-pancakes-on-top!" Angie exclaimed, coming up with that on the spot. "What are you?!"

"Sorry for startling you, but I have a request for you," Kyubey said.

"Hm?"

"This may sound sudden, but I want you to make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl!" He told her.

"A... What? Where the heck did you come from, Sailor Moon?" Angie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A Magical Girl. They fight beings called Witches, that are responsible for spreading despair across the world," Kyubey answered, not responding to the second question though. "They are responsible for many suicidal incidents, and killing Witches greatly helps humanity, and even the universe!"

"And this contract you speak of...?"

"I shall grant you any wish you want. Whether it's to a have a perfect boyfriend or get lots of money, I can make it come true! In exchange for that wish, I create your Soul Gem, the source of the magic you use to fight Witches," Kyubey explained. "It's a life full of dangers, but a wish should be more than enough to act as an exchange."

"Wait..." Angie mumbled. "ANY wish?" Kyubey nodded. "I... That's just what I need..."

"You're referring to this 'Dark Crystal', aren't you?" Kyubey asked. "Though I can't force you to change your mind, it's better to make a wish for yourself. Remember, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance."

"And that's why I'm taking this chance and making the wish," Angie said. She took a deep breath, and then said without any hesitation-

"I wish for Dark Crystal's wings to return, so she can be happy again!"

Kyubey nodded, pointing its ear-tail things towards Angie's chest, pulling out a white orb from it. Angie gasped from the pain, as the light consumed the area. When the light died, a glowing white object, framed in gold, was in front of her.

"Done!" Kyubey chirped. "Perhaps later I can take you to Mitakihara City, where most Witches are. But for now, I'll leave you be." Kyubey hopped onto the window sill and disappeared. Angie palmed her Soul Gem, staring at it in awe. She quickly changed into her normal clothes and shoved the gem in her pocket. She wouldn't think about it until Kyubey came back.

* * *

"Hn..." Dark Crystal groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Her back felt uncomfortable, so she sat up. Her back felt strange, but it felt normal as well. She turned her head and her eyes widened. A pair of smooth, black wings sprouted out of her back.

They were her wings.

She let out a small cry, tears forming in her eyes, a smile then breaking out on her face as she let the tears fall. "My wings..." More tears.

"I've never been happier in my life..."

**Next time- Mitakihara City and Angie's lackluster costume!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Awesome Stuff

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

Chapter 2- Awesome stuff

Dark Crystal ran out of her room, and as soon as she found Palutena, she flung her arms around the goddess.

"Dark Crystal?" Palutena asked, surprised.

"Thank you," She whispered. "Thank you for giving my wings back. I've never been happier!" Only then did Palutena realize that her wings were indeed back, so she smiled and said nothing, not wanting to bring down Dark Crystal's mood again.

Meanwhile, Angie watched from afar as usual, smiling. A silver ring shimmered on her finger.

* * *

"So, this is Mitakihara City?" Angie asked, landing on the ground. Kyubey nodded.

"Yep. Your Soul Gem can help track the magic patterns of Witches," Kyubey said.

"... And I just fight like this?" She asked, staring at her Soul Gem.

"Well you have to transform into your Magical Girl form."

"And how do ya do that?" Kyubey tapped her Soul Gem, and it glowed even brighter. "Oh come on this again?!" When the light died, Angie found herself in a totally different outfit. She wore a sleeveless white top and a white, short-sleeved vest, along with a pair of white shorts. She wore a pair of lacy pink gloves and black boots, along with a baseball cap and one of those super-hero masks that covered your eyes (which was white). Her wings were still there, and her baseball bat was in her hands as well, except it seemed to be fused with her Rose Staff.

"Great, this is gonna suck when my period strikes," Angie mumbled.

"You can basically just transform by will. It's also best if you don't run into other Magical Girls," Kyubey advised. "There's a new Magical Girl here and another on her way, along with an apparent Magical Girl. They might not tend kindly to your existence."

"And why not?" Angie asked, but Kyubey had disappeared. "Ok..."

* * *

Angie wandered around Mitakihara City, keeping her Soul Gem in front of her. Her Soul Gem started flashing, a dark aura surrounding it. "I'm gonna assume that means something." She walked in the same path, her gem flashing more and more rapidly. Before she knew it, the area around her disappeared, and she found herself in a pitch black place, streaks of green here and there. "I... Where am I?! Oh gosh darnit why didn't I ask Kyubey more questions?!"

An eerie scream ran through the area, causing Angie to yelp. Strange symbols dashed across the "sky". Angie darted around the place, swingly blindly around to make sure nothing got to her. And then she saw the Witch Herself.

It looked like a girl, except her hair, arms, and legs seemed to dissolve into black goop and form a pool of goop around her. The only other visible thing was the long smile on the Witch's face. "So that must be the Witch..." Angie dashed towards the Witch, weapon raised. Her feet grew heavy though, as the goop had stopped her in her tracks and they were beginning to drag her down. The goop seemed to have some sort of will of its own, as it wrapped around Angie's ankles. She scowled, aiming her weapon at the Witch, firing several times. The Witch let out a cry in pain, and the grasp on her legs went away. She took the opportunity to smash the Witch's head in several times, until it imploded and the darkness faded away.

Angie found herself back where she was before, a intriquitely designed black orb in front of her feet. She bent down and picked it up, examining it.

"That's a Grief Seed," Kyubey's voice piped up. "It's basically a Witch Egg. You can use it to keep your Soul Gem clean."

"So you're back," Angie said, trying out what Kyubey had just told her. The Grief Seed sucked out the black stuff from her Soul Gem, returning it to its pure white color.

"See? It should be good for one more use, but after that be sure to give it to me before it hatches again," Kyubey told her. "But for now, I think you should head back. You did well for a first time."

Angie transformed back to her regular self, nodding, and flew back to Skyworld.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Crystal asked as Angie returned to Skyworld. "You've been out all day!"

"Oh, sorry, heh," Angie apologized awkwardly. "I was on the ground level, and I kinda lost track of time." It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, ok then," Crystal said, calming down. "Just tell someone before you just leave, OK?" Angie nodded, smiling. "Besides, I don't thin you know that Dark Crystal got her wings back! She's much happier now."

"Really?" Angie replied. She grinned. "That's great!"

**Whoo no school today as well**

**Next time- "Whoops, I accidentally just met all three of them. At once."**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Accidents happen

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Accidents happen

The next day, Angie headed out to Mitakihara City (remembering to tell someone) again. Kyubey wasn't there, so she just transformed into her Magical Girl form and started to search the city again.

"Oh! It's picking up something again!" She exclaimed, a weird pattern floating around her gem. She continued to walk in the path again, until she reached an alley. A weirdly colored thing flew over her head. She shot it, but missed as it escaped. She sighed. There was still the alley, so she ran in without thinking.

Instead of a Witch, two other girls, who looked like Magical Girls, were facing each other, their weapons raised.

"Y'know something? You shouldn't talk to me like that. I've done this way longer than you!" The girl with long red hair, Kyoko, snarled to the other girl.

"Shut up!" The blue haired girl, Sayaka (which we've already met briefly before), yelled, struggling to block each attack Kyoko struck at her.

"What the..." Angie mumbled, stumbling back a little. "Why are they fighting?" She ran towards the two, whacking Kyoko in the head. Kyoko turned around, glaring at her, and the next thing Angie knew, she was wrapped in Kyoko's chains.

"You have some nerve you know that?" She growled. "Who even are you?"

"Why, a Magical Girl, just like you and the other one you were trying to kill!" Angie beamed. "If you don't mind, may I ask why?"

Sayaka took the chance to attack Kyoko, but Kyoko released the chains on Angie and transformed it to a spear, pointing it at Sayaka. Angie fell to the ground, ruffling her wings.

"Hm... I wonder if I could make my baseball bat turn into rad stuff like that," Angie pondered aloud. She shook her head. "Now is not the time to think that!" She looked to the side and saw a red barrier blocking Madoka and Kyubey- oh, Kyubey.

Kyoko was about to slice at Sayaka when all of a sudden, a girl with long black hair and a placid expression, Homura, literally appeared out of nowhere and seperated the two.

"Oh come on! I'm getting real sick of these interruptions!" Kyoko scowled again. "You... You're the irregularity Kyubey was talking about, aren't you?" Sayaka glared at Homura, who didn't respond.

"Stay out of this!" She dashed towards Homura, who just hit her in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Sayaka!" Madoka exclaimed, the red barrier disappearing and dashing up to the unconscious girl.

"She's not dead, only unconscious," Kyubey assured. He turned to Angie, who was still on the ground.

Angie laughed awkwardly. "Heh... Whoops. I accidentally met all three of them. At once," She said. Kyubey just stared at her, which kinda creeped Angie out. She got to her feet, walking up to Madoka. "Uhm... Hi there! You don't mind if I help carry your friend, do you?"

"Y-You're not gonna hurt her, are you?" She asked.

"What? No!" Angie responded, her voice filled with alarm. "I'd never hurt a fellow Magical Girl!" She lifted Sayaka up. "So, is it ok or not?"

**Next time- Partners-in-witch-hunting!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. Not stupid yet

**Funny story- I typed this whole chapter up, and when I pressed save, FF logged me out and I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN UUUUUUGH**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Not stupid yet

Madoka walked Angie, who was carrying the unconcious Sayaka, to Sayaka's home, Kyubey trailing along.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Kyubey said. "Things won't look good from here."

"Ech," Angie mumbled. "I just didn't want them to fight. It'd be better that way."

They walked in silence for a bit. "Uhm... What should I call you?" Madoka asked. Angie didn't answer. "If you don't mind, could I ask what you wished for?" Angie smiled at her.

"I wished happiness onto a dear friend," Angie replied. Sayaka groaned a little, regaining consciousness.

"Ugh... What happened?" She asked, clutching her head.

"Sayaka!" Madoka yelped. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Angie let Sayaka back onto the ground, and she turned to look at Angie. "Who are you?"

"A Magical Girl," Angie smiled. "The same one who hit Kyoko in the head. I didn't want any serious damage, ya know?"

"We... We were trying to kill each other," Sayaka mumbled, clutching her head in her forehead.

"Hey, don't think about that!" Angie comforted. "We gotta think about more important things, like killing Witches and making people happy!"

"'We'?" Sayaka asked.

"Well... I mean... If you want to..." Angie said awkwardly. "I kinda would like a new friend here but-"

"No! I actually appreciate it. A lot," Sayaka said.

"Yay!" Angie cheered. "Team Magical Girl!"

"You can come meet me at my house when evening comes," Sayaka told Angie. "And here it is!" Sayaka's house was pretty big, but it looked normal compared to all the other houses of equal size.

"I'll see you guys later, OK?" Angie nodded, and Sayaka waved goodbye and walked into her house.

"I'd better be going as well," Madoka said. "I don't want my family to worry." She waved goodbye as well and hurried off. Angie sighed in happiness, and turned around to fly back to Skyworld.

That is, until she saw the Homura girl from before standing a good distance away from her.

"You idiot!" Homura yelled. "You shouldn't have made that contract with Kyubey. Do you realize how much danger you're in now?"

"I don't care about danger," Angie answered calmly. "I've had battle experience, and the wish I made was worth putting my life at risk.

"You don't realize how stupid you are, do you?" Homura asked.

"I'm not stupid. ... At least not now," Angie snapped.

"Perhaps not yet," Homura said. "But if you truly aren't stupid, I trust you take this warning to heart. Whatever you do, you must never let Dark Crystal find about your Magical Girl life. You will only cause more hurt than the happiness you wished for."

"Wait a sec... How'd you know about Dark Crystal?" Angie asked. "Illuminati?"

"Also, give up on Sayaka Miki. I have told this to Madoka Kaname, and I will tell it to you," Homura added. "She was doomed from the start."

"What-no!" Angie exclaimed.

"You've mistaken others responsibilities as yours, and I hope you will do what's right to make everyone truly happy," Homura said. "Farewell for now, Angela Ross." With a flip of her hair, she walked off. Angie stood there in awe. She blinked, shook her head, and cursed as she transformed back into her regular form.

"How... How did she know about my wish? About Dark Crystal? How'd she know my real name?

... I really need to stay away from that Homura girl."

**Next time- Angie sits stuff out?**

**-Mudkip**


	6. The start of something

**Hm...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- The start of something

The next day, Palutena refused to let Angie out.

"Why not?" Angie whined.

"I rarely see you these days," Palutena told her, patting her head. Angie wasn't sure if she meant it as a mocking gestures. "And according to the Wii, you haven't played it in 4 days!" Angie's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh you're right!" She exclaimed. "I'M COMING SHULK! I'LL HELP YOU FIGHT EGIL!" She ran towards the game room, only to crash into Dark Crystal. "Oof!"

"Ugh... Angie?" Dark Crystal asked.

""Yep!" She chirped, rubbing her head. "Hey, your wings!"

Dark Crystal smiled a little. "Yeah, they're back."

"Yay! I'm so glad!" She hugged Dark Crystal quickly, then leapt to her feet. "Welp, gonna go play some Xenoblade!" She ran off again, off to her original destination. Dark Crystal stared at her momentarily and and then got to her feet again.

* * *

Angie felt pretty accomplished that day. She would explain but Xenoblade spoilers so shhhh. Afterwards, she went outside to where no one would see her. She wanted to practice her Magical Girl powers, and she was afraid Homura's words were correct. Ever since the one Hades incident, she was paranoid about everything involving cryptic riddles of the future.

She pulled out her weapon staring at it. She wanted to do the thing Kyoko had done, where her spear had turned into chains. It was nice that her Rose Bat (what she called her weapon) had both range and melee attacks, but it'd be nice to have a second weapon. Not just to look cool.

She continued to stare at the Rose Bat intensely, forming an ideal weapon in her mind.

_Um... The... A... I got it!_

_THE DOOM CANNON! :D_

Within seconds, her Rose Bat morphed into the Doom Cannon she had imagined. "Woah, cool!" She fired it into the air, just to test it out. It worked, firing several explosions in the air. She grinned, feeling elated that her attempts actually worked.

"So how do I transform this back into regular form?" Angie asked. She focused on it again. Within seconds, it went back to its original Rose Bat form. _I wonder if I could make even more weapons to fight with... Nah not now probably too OP._

She spent the next hour or so practicing fighting and transforming her weapon, so she could do it as quickly as possible. She collapsed on the ground, panting, drenched in sweat. She eventually blacked out.

* * *

_Hm... I wonder where Angie is? _Sayaka thought to herself as she walked outside. _That's ok. I wanted to see Kyosuke again anyways. _Kyosuke was Sayaka's childhood friend/crush who was a prodigy at violin, but had lost the ability of his right hand through an accident, causing him to be unable to play. Sayaka had wished for his hand to be healed when making the contract with Kyubey.

Anyways, she had bought a new CD for him, so she ran to the hospital to find Kyosuke.

* * *

Sayska opened Kyosuke's hospital room door, only to find it empty. A slight gust if wind blew through the curtains. She stood there for a couple seconds, confused, until a nurse walked past her.

"Oh, are you looking for Kyosuke Kamiijo?" The nurse asked. "He's been sent home. After his hand was healed, he was doing very well in his physical therapy, so we decided it was right to send him home."

"Oh... Thanks," Sayaka said, walking off to go to Kyosuke's house.

* * *

Sayaka stood in front of Kyosuke's door. She could hear him playing the violin inside. She sighed. _Maybe it's better if I leave him alone for now. _She turned around to head back home. It was getting late anyways.

"Spent all that time looking for him, and now you're just gonna leave without saying anything?" A voice asked. Kyoko.

"You again," Sayaka growled.

"Uhuh," She replied nonchalantly. "So this is where the rich boy lives. He's the reason you made the contract with Kyubey, right? Seriously, a once in a lifetime chance to get anything you want and you waste it on this."

"What do you know about anything?!" Sayaka snapped.

"A lot more than you, dummy!" Kyoko scoffed. "Magic should only be used for one thing- To grant wishes for yourself! And if you try to use it for any other reason it always ends up going bad!" She frowned. "Don't tell me Mami Tomoe didn't even teach you that simple rule?" Sayaka grit her teeth in anger. "If all you want is a boy to love you, there's better ways of doing it. I mean, you've got all these magic powers now."

"Hold on..."

"For starters, you could bust in there right now and break every single one of his bones so badly he'll never be able to use them again." Sayaka's eyes widened. "Make him so helpless he won't be able to do anything without you! Do that and he'll be yours and yours alone, both his body and his soul!" Sayaka didn't respond. "How 'bout this? If you don't have the stomach for it, I could always do it for ya! Like a favor between Magical Girls! It'd be really easy to do."

Sayaka was trembling by now. "How dare you... I won't take that kind of talk from you," She snarled. "We're gonna end this right now!"

"Let's go some place quiet." Kyoko grinned. "We'd attract too much attention here."

* * *

Sayaka and Kyoko had moved to the top of a bridge, cars and trucks zooming under them. "We can go all out here if you want!" Kyoko told Sayaka. "C'mon, give me your best shot!" Kyoko transformed into her Magical Girl form. Sayaka brought her Soul Gem up, ready to transform as well.

"Sayaka, no don't!" Madoka cried, running up to her.

"Madoka? What are you doing?" Sayaka asked. "You shouldn't be here, this has nothing to do with you so stay back!"

"Think about what you're doing! This just can't be right!"

"Hmph! The annoying bitch has an annoying friend. Go figure!" Kyoko scoffed, pointing her spear at them.

"Well I wonder what type of friends you would have then," Homura said, appearing behind her. Kyoko rolled her eyes. "What are you doing? I told you to leave Sayaka Miki alone."

"Like that's gonna teach her any manners!" Kyoko spat. "Besides, it's not like she's backing down!"

"I'll take her on then," She decided. Kyoko huffed.

"Fine, but you got till I'm done with this, then it's on!" She pointed to the Pockey in her mouth.

"That's plenty of time."

Sayaka growled. "It won't be that easy!" A loud thump was heard.

"Ow..." A slightly familiar voice mumbled. It was Angie. After some convincing, Palutena had finally allowed her to go out after dinner. "Even though I'm not actually hurt..."

"Huh?" Sayaka asked.

"You again!" Kyoko snarled.

"Oh, hello," Angie said, stretching. "Still keeping up the unlikable brat act, I see. So I assume you want people to like you ironically?"

"Why you-" Madoka took the chance while Sayaka was still distracted.

"Sayaka, I'm sorry!" She cried, running up to her and snatching her Soul Gem. She ran to the edge of the bridge and threw it off the bride. It landed on a passing truck and zoomed away. Homura's eyes widened and she disappeared immediately.

"Madoka, why'd you do that?" Sayaka asked.

"If I didn't then you would have-" Sayaka slumped forward, Madoka, barely catching her in her shoulders. "Sayaka?" Angie stepped up to her. Sayaka's eyes were blank.

"Oh, Madoka, that was really bad," Kyubey chided.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?!" Kyubey exclaimed. "How could you throw your friend away like that?"

"What'd you say...? What do you mean?" Kyoko dashed up to them.

"Kyubey..." Angie muttered. "You... You've done something haven't you?" Kyoko lifted Sayaka up by her neck, Madoka crying out in objection. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What the hell's going on here?" She asked. "What is this? She's dead!" Madoka gasped. All three of them turned to look at Kyubey.

**Next time- The cold hard truth.**

**-Mudkip**


	7. Was it not?

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Was it not?

"Sayaka? Hey, Sayaka? Sayaka, come on, wake up! Wake up!" Madoka exclaimed, shaking the lifeless Sayaka. Angie and Kyoko stood there in awe. "Say something! What's wrong? I don't want this! SAYAKA!"

"What the hell's going on around here?" Kyoko asked, gritting her teeth. She looked at Kyubey again. "Hey!"

"There's a limit to how far a Magical Girl can be from her body," Kyubey told them. "If it's further than 100 meters, you lose control of it."

"You're referring to Magical Girls and their bodies as if they're two different things..." Angie mumbled. "I really should of stayed home!"

"What does that mean? 100 meters?! What are you talking about?!" Kyoko demanded.

"This kind of thing rarely happens, so I'm not surprised you find it disturbing," Kyubey said. "Most of the time you're being carried around with your bodies.

"What are you saying?! You have to help her, please!" Madoka begged, hysterical. "Please don't let Sayaka die!"

Kyubey sighed. "Madoka, that isn't Sayaka. That's just and empty shell." Madoka's eyes widened. "It's true! You just threw her off the bridge a minute ago!"

Kyoko clutched her Soul Gem, a red, oval-shaped gem that rested on her chest. "What'd you say?"

"Do you honestly think I'd let you girls fight Witches in those fragile human bodies of yours? That's impossible! For Magical Girls, the so-called 'bodies' you used to be housed in are nothing more than exterior hardware now. Your souls are your real bodies. It's placed inside a compact vessel where they're easier to protect and keep track of, and you can control your magical more efficiently! Making that happen is part of my job when I recruit Magical Girls. I take a person's soul from their bodies and turn it into a Soul Gem!"

"In that case, that would make you no better than Hades! You're the real villain of this story!" Angie growled, clenching her fists.

"I fail to see your point, Angela. Didn't this Hades you speak of devour your soul, removing it from existence? If anything, I've helped you, in terms of keeping track of your soul."

"At least they were dead if he ate them! He didn't deceive people into doing it!" Angie exclaimed. "... I can't believe I'm defending that guy."

"Deceive? I gave you exactly what you want- to be a Magical Girl and have your wish granted. And it came true, didn't it? In fact, if you had never made that wish, then Dark Crystal would have probably been swallowed by her despair and kill herself," Kyubey responded. "You wanted to become a Magical Girl, and I turned you into one. I just didn't tell you everything, because I felt it wasn't necessary.

"You've turned us into zombies, if anything!" Kyoko snarled, lifting Kyubey up by the head. "You bastard!"

"Even if your heart explodes, or you bleed every last drop of blood, no matter what happens, you can just heal yourself up with magic and get up again!" Kyubey replied. "As long as your Soul Gem doesn't get damaged, you're basically invincible! Isn't it better to have that in a fight than to be stuck in a body prone to failure?"

"That's horrible... That's horrible!" Madoka sobbed, curling over Sayaka's body.

"It never fails." Kyubey shook his head. "Whenever I fell you the simple facts, you always react the same way! It makes no sense at all! Why are you girls so sensitive to the kind of container your souls are housed in?" Homura appeared again, bending down and placing Sayaka's Soul Gem into her palm.

Sayaka gasped, regaining consiousness. All except Kyubey and Homura stared at her in shock. She got up, staring at everyone. They were all quiet, except for the sound of cars below them.

"... What's up? What happened?" Sayaka asked.

* * *

Angie offered to walk home with Sayaka and Madoka again. Mainly because she didn't want anyone to see her fly to Skyworld. This time, Kyubey wasn't with them.

"Angela-" Madoka started.

"Please, if you're going to call me something, then just call me Angie," Angie muttered. "I hate that word." Her tone was much colder than it had ever been.

"What were you saying earlier? What was Kyubey saying?" Madoka asked.

"Like I said, I wished happiness onto a friend," Angie replied. "I never realized the situation was more severe than I realized. Then again, now that I think about it, my soul was a pretty fair exchange for that."

"What are you talking about? I don't get anything you've said," Sayaka interrupted.

"Sayaka... It's time we had The Talk," Angie said. "You see, that Soul Gem is quite literally your soul. Kyubey literally just tore it out of your bodie and stuffed it in this nice-looking container." Sayaka's eyes widened.

"I... Does that mean I'm just a zombie?" She asked, glancing at her hands.

"We're zombies," Angie corrected. "This isn't going to stop us from making people happy, right?"

"You're awfully calm about this," Sayaka said, raising an eyebrow. Angie blushed.

"W-Well, like I said. A miracle I made was worth my soul. I'm not too mad about this, actually," Angie admitted. "It does bothers me a little, but in my opinion it was still worth it. Your wish was something like a miracle too, right?"

"I suppose so..." Sayaka mumbled.

"I'll see you later on, OK?" Angie asked. "I can't promise tomorrow, but I will stop by now and then."

**This may sound kind of demented to some, but what Kyubey did wasn't that bad in my opinion. It's the other thing that's the kicker.**

**Next time- Boy issues!**

**-Mudkip**


	8. Improvements

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- Improvements

For the next couple of days, Angie and Sayaka continued working together, Madoka tagging along. For some reason, Homura hadn't dropped down and bomb them and Kyoko hadn't turned them into Magical Girl shishkabobs. They left the three alone, which was a relief. Sayaka was also more upbeat these days; Angie assumed because of her "motivational speeches".

Unfortunately, Angie and Sayaka failed to find any Witches, and only Familiars (creatures that break off and work for the Witch, but aren't necessarily the Witch). Until probably the fourth day after they teamed up together, they finally found something good.

* * *

Sayaka walked out of her house, Madoka and Angie waiting for her.

"Hello!" Angie greeted. "Ready for some Witch hunting?"

"Angie... Madoka..." Sayaka mumbled.

"It's ok if I come along, right?" Madoka asked. "I won't get in the way, I just don't want to worry about you two getting in danger. Can I come?"

"Why?" Sayaka asked. "Why are you two always so nice to me? I don't deserve having friends like you."

"Sayaka?" Angie replied, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"I started to have second thoughts today," Sayaka said, clenching her fists. "I thought- What if I hadn't saved Hitomi, one of my friends, back then? It was just for a second but still. I really fail at being a hero of justice, don't I? What would Mami think?" Madoka and Angie both rushed forward, hugging her. Sayaka continued crying.

"I'm going to lose Kyosuke to Hitomi!" She sobbed. "And there's nothing I can do about it now! Because I... I'm already dead! I'm a zombie! I can't ask him to hold me like this! I can't ask him to kiss me!" She broke down in tears.

"Sayaka..." Angie whispered. She didn't exactly have anything to say, mainly because she didn't get what was going on, but she assumed boy trouble. Sayaka broke away from the hug.

"I feel better now." She wiped away at her tears. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be," Madoka comforted.

"If you like, I could confront this Kyosuke and Hitomi you speak of!" Angie joked. Sayaka smiled and shook her head.

"I'm OK. Thanks for listening you guys," Sayaka replied. "C'mon, let's go! We've got some witches that need beating down!"

* * *

After scouring the city and finding Witch patterns, the scene around them changed. Their body turned to black silhouettes, the ground was black, but the "sky" was white, with strange patterns.

"A Witch's labyrinth!" Angie exclaimed. She transformed into her Witch form. She shot at the Witch with the Doom Cannon she had formed the other day. The Witch reached out to her with snake like figures and wrapped around her. Sayaka sliced at them, setting her free. "Thanks!" She didn't respond, slicing at every snake coming at her and running to the core. She leapt up, only to be blocked by a tree of some sorts to consume her.

"Sayaka!" Madoka yelled. Angie continued firing at the tree, util it was sliced open. Kyoko jumped out, carrying Sayaka in her arm. She landed on the ground, dropping Sayaka.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Kyoko scowled. "Hang on there, ok? Let me show you a couple basic moves." Sayaka stood up. "Hey!"

"I can do this on my own. Get back," Sayaka said. She ran towards the Witch, slicing its head off, blood spurting out.

"Sayaka!" Madoka yelled again. Sayaka got back to her feet, giggling.

"What's going on with her?" Kyoko asked. Angie lowered her cannon. A good twenty snakes launched at her, only for her to far them all apart. She sliced the Witch in half, slamming her sword into it over and over again.

"It's true! I can block out the pain!" Sayaka laughed maniacally, continuing to slam her sword into the Witch. "I don't feel any pain anymore!" And with one swift strike, the Witch was dead.

**Next time- The hunt for Sayaka!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Despair

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- Despair

After the fight, Sayaka, Angie, and Madoka sat together, at a bus station. They weren't waiting for a bus, service had ended, but it was raining and the station provided protection.

"Sayaka..." Madoka mumbled. "You can't fight like that. You're lying if you're saying it doesn't hurt. It hurt just watching you. Just because you can't feel the pain doesn't mean it's ok to hurt yourself."

"But if I don't fight like that, how can I win?" Sayaka asked.

"Sayaka, please. You said we could work together to fight Witches. You can't forget that I'm here with you," Angie comforted.

"How could I forget?" Sayaka responded, her tone flat. "We've been turned into monsters. I suppose it's natural to work together."

"Sayaka-" Madoka started.

"All we can do now is kill Witches. That's our purpose in life. We're useless otherwise," Sayaka continued. Angie shook her head. "We're just walking corpses, you know?"

"You know that isn't true," Angie protested. "Your wish- wasn't it worth it? When you look back, wasn't that wish worth your soul?" Sayaka turned around, glaring at her.

"All my wish ever did was backfire on me. It was never worth it, causing so much pain... Who's going to save me from all of this? Who would want to?"

"I want to help!" Madoka exclaimed. "I... I just don't know how... I don't know what to do to make you happy again."

"Then why don't you fight for a change, Madoka?" Sayaka asked. "If you really want to help, then you should try putting yourself in MY shoes for once for a change. But you won't. Of course not. You wouldn't give up your humanity out of a little pity for a friend, right?"

"It's not that I won't, it's just-"

"You don't do anything because you won't. It's ok if I'm the one suffering, right? Don't act like you care. It's obvious you don't." She stepped out of the bus station.

"Sayaka, wait!" She got up and ran after her.

"Don't follow me!" Sayaka snapped, running off. Angie walked up to Madoka.

"Well, I'd best be off," She said.

"To find Sayaka?" Madoka asked. Angie shrugged.

"Something like that." And she transformed back into her normal self, running off.

* * *

Angie finally found Sayaka, running up to her. "Sayaka!"

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Sayaka, please don't be sad. I hate to see you like this," Angie said. "I miss the old you."

"'The old me'?" She scoffed. "You've barely known me for two weeks! Heck... Who gave you the right to ever barge into my life, and suddenly become my friend? I never asked for it."

"Uh... Kyubey..." Angie said awkwardly. "It looked like you wanted a friend anyways."

"Well I never did! You don't have any right to be a part of my life!" Sayaka snarled. Angie stepped back.

"I... Sayaka, please..." Sayaka shook her head, running away from her. Angie stretched her arm out, but she was already gone.

* * *

That night, Angie didn't return to Skyworld.

"Hey... Crystal?" Josh asked. "Have you seen Angie?" She blinked.

"No... I haven't..." Crystal mumbled, clutching her forehead with one of her hands. "In fact, she's been missing all day..."

"I'll go ask Palutena about it," Josh said, walking off to find the Goddess.

* * *

Angie stayed in Mitakihara City that night. She found an empty building to sleep in for the night. The next morning, she rushed out to find Sayaka. She found that she wasn't at her school (by watching Madoka and some green-haired girl walk to school... No that isn't stalking...) and later that afternoon she found that she wasn't at her house either.

Then she realized she was hungry, having not eaten in quite a while. So she set off to find some food.

* * *

Anyways, after that, she continued her hunt for Sayaka. It was starting to get dark, which worried Angie.

"Sayaka?" She called out. "Sayaka, where are you?" She walked into what seemed to be a dark building, lit up by dim blue lights. Perhaps a mall that had closed, Angie thought to herself. She walked up the short staircase that stood in front of her, only to hear a voice.

"Sayaka! Your Soul Gem!" It was Kyoko. And she had mentioned Sayaka! She quickly followed the voice.

"For all the happiness you wish someone, someone else gets cursed with equal misery." That was Sayaka. _Deep stuff, Sayaka. _"That's how it works for Magical Girls, and that's how it works for me. I was stupid... So stupid!"

"Sayaka!" Angie yelled, but it was too late. A powerful force blew her back, slamming her against a wall. She probably hit her head, because she was losing consciousness quickly. The last thing she sensed was Kyoko screaming Sayaka's name before she blacked out.

* * *

"On this planet, you call females yet to become adults 'girls'. It makes sense, then, since you'll eventually become Witches, you should be called 'Magical Girls'."

**And this is the kicker.**

**Next time- Sayaka Von Seckondorff, and Twostal's edgy black cape!**

**-Mudkip**


	10. Setting off

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 9- Setting off

Angie woke up, seeing a redhead girl staring at her, Pockey in her mouth. Kyoko. "Ungh... It's you..." She sat up, seeing Madoka sprawled over Sayaka's body. She seemed to be unconscious. "Sayaka...?"

"She's gone," Kyoko told her grimly. "According to Miss Smarty-Pants over here-" She gestured to Homura, standing there with her trademark placid expression. "She's a Witch now. Her Soul Gem transformed into a Grief Seed."

"How...?" Angie whispered in horror.

"It's the fate of all Magical Girls. You and I will soon become them as well," Homura said. "Perhaps now you realize how stupid you really were, creating a contract. Angie got to her feet, glaring.

"Why you-" She swung a punch, but Homura disappeared and teleported behind her, causing her to stumble and fall. She turned around. "That's your power, isn't it? Fokin teleportation..."

"If that makes you happy," Homura replied.

"OK, now I'm pretty sure teleportation isn't your power..." Angie mumbled. She shook her head. "Back to the topic. Sayaka!"

"It's now your responsibility, Kyoko," Homura told Kyoko. "I'd be careful to dispense it, because it might cause you some trouble."

"You..." Kyoko snarled. Homura flipped her hair and walked off. Angie and Kyoko stared at Homura walking off for a bit until Kyoko focused on Angie.

"Look, I know we kinda hate each other, but since Sayaka is a Witch and Homura's being stubborn, I kinda need someone to help. Besides, you were her 'Magical Girl partner' or whatever crap, right?" Kyoko asked her.

"Yeah..." Angie answered, confused.

"... So wanna go to my house?"

* * *

"WHERE IS ANGIE?!" Dark Crystal roared.

"Geez, since when did you care so much?" Dark Pit asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since she hid the ice cream somewhere different and I can't find it!" She growled. Ever since she had gotten her wings back, she had returned to her normal borderline unhealthy obsession with ice cream.

"Oh. Fair enough. I can't help with that, though," He replied, shrugging and waking off. Dark Crytal huffed and ran to find Palutena.

* * *

"Hey, Palutena!" Dark Crystal asked. "Have you seen Angie?"

"Actually, no," Palutena answered. "I was wondering where she is as well. She's been missing for two days."

"And she conveniently hid the ice cream before leaving," Dark Crystal mumbled. "Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to go off and find her."

"How?" Palutena asked.

"With your help, obviously," She replied nonchalantly. "You could've watched where she left, right?"

"Mm, I could actually," Palutena said, pondering about it.

"Sounds good to me." Dark Crystal left to grab her Optical Blade and put on a black cape with a good so no one would notice her when flying. Also it looked cool, but that was beside the point.

She walked out of the temple, and saw a light path, which Dark Crystal assumed was where Angie had probably gone.

"Well, here goes nothing." And she flew off.

* * *

"I have a plan," Kyoko said the next day. She had found and called over Madoka as well. "To save Sayaka Miki."

"Is there a way?" Madoka asked.

"If there wasn't, would you just leave her?" Kyoko responded. Madoka looked away awkwardly.

"Don't mind Kyo-" Angie started.

"That came out the wrong way, sorry," Kyoko interrupted, quickly glaring at Angie. "Anyways, I don't know if she can be saved or not, but I'm not giving up hope. Even if she's a Witch, she could remember the voice of a friend. I was thinking- Maybe if you-"

"And I!" Angie added.

"Called out to her she'd remember being human. If anyone could get to her, it would be you," Kyoko finished.

"... You think that's work?" Madoka asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Kyoko answered. "Nobody knows, that's why I want to try. Hell, it's worth a shot. Check it out- What if I slice that Witch in half, what if instead of the usual Grief Seed, her Soul Gem popped out? Wouldn't tha be something? It's be like one of those stories where love and courage triumph and stuff. Wanna know something? And don't tell anyone." She glanced at Angie again, who made the "zipping her lips" gesture. "When I became a Magical Girl I used to love stories like that. Can't believe I forgot that... And Sayaka was the one who reminded me." Madoka just stared at Kyoko and Angie. "It's cool if you don't wanna come. I mean, it's gonna be pretty dangerous. And you know, Angie and I can't promise to protect you."

"Hey, what?"

Madoka shook her head. "I'll help. I really wanna help." She stretched her arm out to Kyoko. "My name is Madoka Kaname."

"Aw, seriously? Man you're so cramping up my style," Kyoko said. She took out a snack bar out of her pocket, placing it in Madoka's hand. "I'm Kyoko Sakura. Pleased to meet you." Madoka glanced at it momentarily.

* * *

The three walked together, following Kyoko and her Soul Gem's patterns. Kyoko ate as they walked. Madoka offered the idea of Homura helping that but Kyoko waved it off.

"In a couple of days, Walpurgisnacht is supposed to come," Kyoko said.

"I've never heard of it," Angie commented.

"It's an insanely powerful Witch," Kyoko answered. "One so nasty, neither of us could beat it alone. That's why decided to team up and kill us. That's basically our relationship." They continued walking down the path, Kyoko's Soul Gem growing brighter.

"Are you sure it's Sayaka?" Madoka asked. "I mean, it might be another Witch."

"The magic pattern's the same as yesterday," Kyoko answered. A couple black music noted floated around her Soul Gem. "It's her. No doubt about it." They finally reached the end of the path. Kyoko finished her snack and transformed into her Magical Girl form. Angie was already in hers. After transforming, she struck two spears into the wall. "OK, point of no return time. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Actually, I'm used to this part," Madoka admitted. "The thing is, all I ever did was tag along before. I've never been able to help much. But I'm ready. Take me with you!"

"Let's go!" Angie cheered.

"You two are so weird," Kyoko noted, slicing open the entrance to the labyrinth. They walked in, staying silent for a bit.

"Hey, Kyoko?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah?"

"I feel bad that I can never help. Everyone's always done the fighting for me. Anyways, I sort of feel like a coward."

"Don't feel like that!" Angie comforted. "After all you've seen, do you still wanna become a Magical Girl? Unless you have a wish that you'd never regret for your whole life, then I wouldn't recommend it tbh."

"If you eat good food every day and live a happy life with your family, why would you just give it up?" Kyoko asked Madoka. "Become a Magical Girl on some stupid whim? I'd never allow that to happen. Hell, I'd probably beat your ass before you could. If you do this then you're putting your life in danger. The only ones who should are people who've got no other choice. Anybody else who sticks their nose in it is messing around. And it's dumb."

"You guys think so..."

"But you never know, right? Maybe one day there will be a time when you don't have a choice," Kyoko suggested. "Then you can think about it." They resumed walking, opening a door to another hallway. Theater screens bordered each wall, showing Sayaka's memories.

"Huh..." Angie whispered. An orchestra could faintly be heard.

"Hey Kyoko, why did you-" The door behind them shut and everything went black.

"She knows we're here. She's coming!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a black hooded girl found the entrance to Sayaka's labyrinth, and entered it.

**Next time- Operation Save Sayaka, Symposium Magarum, and Twostal finding out.**

**-Mudkip**


	11. Failure

**Joined an anime joint account on IG whoo**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- Failure

When they reached the heat of the labyrinth, the orchestra was blasting in their ears and Sayaka (as a Witch) sat in the middle. She had a mermaid tail, bulky arms outstretched like a conductor, a sword in one of her hands, a pink ribbon, and her head kind of looked like a crown.

"You know the plan!" Kyoko told Madoka, forming a barrier around her. "Angie, let's go!"

"Right!" Angie pulled out her Doom Cannon and started firing, but the orchestra was really distracting. Also, wheels were being shot at her, making it hard to dodge with such a heavy object in hand.

"Hey, Sayaka? It's me, Madoka," Madoka called out. "Can you hear me? Do you recognize my voice?" She only responded in sending wheels flyin towards the barrier, causing Madoka to yelp as they crashed against it.

"Don't be scared! Keep talking!" Kyoko yelled.

"Sayaka, please stop!" Madoka begged. "Try to remember, please! I know you never wanted to hurt anyone! You said you wanted to be a hero, right? Please, Sayaka! Turn back into your old self!"

* * *

Dark Crystal dashed into the main part of the labyrinth, where Kyoko, Angie, and Madoka were. "What to heck?" She mumbled. She saw Oktavia/Sayaka, and her eyes widened. "No... Is that...? This isn't possible!" She recognized the music as well, Symposium Magarum. "Why? Why did Palutena lead me to an anime world?!" She looked and saw a pink-haired girl behind a barrier. Dark Crystal recognized her. Madoka. She saw a girl dressed in all red, blocking off wheels being flung at her. Kyoko.

"Man, you're really stubborn! C'mon Sayaka! Snap out of it!" Kyoko yelled. Sayaka. So that meant...

Oktavia just summoned more wheels, but a girl dressed in white with wings sticking out of her back leapt in front of Kyoko, firing at the wheels. They exploded on contact. Dark Crystal didn't remember her from the anime.

"Sayaka!" The girl yelled, her voice sounding familiar. "Please, remember who you are! You were my partner! We were going to spread happiness, and kill Witches! This so kinda the opposite!" Dark Crystal's eyes widened, finally recognizing the voice.

Angie. So that meant... She was a Magical Girl?!

* * *

"Stop it! Please, just stop! Sayaka, we're you're friends, remember?" Madoka cried. Angie and Kyoko were being overwhelmed by Oktavia.

"Y'know, I've been trapped in two video game worlds, accidentally possesed a weapon that can kill gods, and watch as my friends have died and get back up," Angie murmured, dropping her weapon and getting tossed aside by the wheels. "But if I die today, by a bunch of wheels, well, that'd be something." She got slammed against the wall, blood leaking down her face. Kyoko lay on the ground as well, helpless as the barrier shattered and Oktavia reached out to grab her. Madoka got int the way, Oktavia grabbing her instead.

"Sayaka...please...stop...!" Madoka stammered, being crushed by Oktavia. Kyoko was about to get up, but a flash of black and green appeared, slicing off Oktavia's arm. Bluish ink(ish) started spewing out. The ground below Kyoko fell apart, leaving Madoka and Kyoko helpless as they fell. Angie was nowhere to be seen.

Homura appeared, landing on her feet, carrying Madoka. Kyoko tossed her spear to the ground, white fire surrounding her.

"Kyoko!"

"Well, this plan pretty much failed," Kyoko smiled weakly. "Take care of her, OK? You can't fight and carry her because you'll just get us both killed. She formed a barrier around Homura and Madoka.

"It's OK, because you just gotta focus on the one thing that means the most to you and protect it till the very end," Kyoko said, undoing her bow and grabbing a golden object. "Heh, you know, this whole time that's what I thought I was doing." She knelt down. "Get out of here. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Homura ran off, as Kyoko formed a giant spear pointed towards Oktavia.

The last thing Homura saw was an explosion as the labyrinth disappeared.

"... Kyoko..."

Meanwhile, Angie was still nowhere to be seen...

**Tempted to continue the chapter but I think I'll cut it off here.**

**Next time- "How can I be a hero if I can't make the ones I love the most happy? ... I can only imagine what I'll be like when I turn into a Witch..."**

**-Mudkip**


	12. Define happy

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- Define "happy"

Angie had been taken by Dark Crystal, who escaped before the explosion. Now she was behind a building, Angie's unconscious body laying in front of her.

"Alright, where is that Soul Gem...?" She mumbled, searching Angie's body. She flipped her over, seeing a sparkle in between her wings. A white gem was placed in between her wings, but the gem was tainted with black. "No... So she's become a Magical Girl..." She pulled out her Optical Blade, raising it above her head and shutting her eyes.

"This is for the best," Dark Crystal whispered. "So she doesn't fall into a fate worse than death... This is for the best..." Angie groaned before Dark Crystal stabbed her Soul Gem. Her eyes widened and she quickly put her Optical Blade away. Angie sat up, rubbing her head.

"Sayaka..." She mumbled. "Kyoko! Madoka!" She looked around frantically and found Dark Crystal. Her face paled. "T-Twostal! This isn't what it looks like!"

"How could you?!" Dark Crystal growled, grabbing Angie by her shirt and pulling her towards her face. "How could you become a Magical Girl?!" Angie's lip quivered. "What stupid wish did you waste your soul on?!" Angie sniffed.

"I-I wished f-for you wings to r-return," She said, her voice trembling. Tears leaked from her mask. Dark Crystal gaped at her, dropping the grip on her.

"You wished for... My wings? That's how they came back?" She asked, reaching behind towards her back. Angie nodded slowly.

"I wanted to be a hero. And I wanted you to be happy," She mumbled, rubbing at her cheeks. She took of her mask, more tears flowing out, the makeup around her eyes smudged. "But how can I be a hero if I can't make the ones I love the most happy?"

"I..." Dark Crystal didn't know what to do. She wanted to wrap her arms around Angie and thank her, but at the same time, she was still a Magical Girl. She was going to become a Witch. "I can't be happy, Angie. Not when you're-"

"Something like this?" She gestured to herself. Her outfit was stained with traces of Oktavia's blue ink and her own blood. She smiled emptily. "Well, I can only imagine what I'll be like when I'm a Witch..."

"Angie, no!" Dark Crystal exclaimed. She stood up.

"Goodbye, Dark Crystal," Angie said quietly. She bent down and kissed Dark Crystal's forehead. "Maybe when I'm a Witch, I'll still be able to protect you... But for now, I still have to hunt my own kind."

"No!" Dark Crystal scrambled to her feet, but Angie had already ran off into the distance. "Angie..." She stood there in silence for a while, before a voice piped up behind her.

"I have to thank you. Now that Angela Ross is starting to deteriorate and follow the same path as Sayaka Miki... Homura Akemi will have to battle Walpurgisnacht by her own, which is impossible. Madoka Kaname will be forced to become a Magical Girl." Dark Crystal recognized the voice. She turned around. "I'm sure you already know all these terms, Miss Dark Crystal Lee. I don't need to explain."

"You little brat..." Dark Crystal snarled. She pulled out her Optical Blade and pointed it at the owner of the voice, Kyubey. Its eyes sparkled in the light.

"Why are you so hostile? I only came to say my thanks," Kyubey said. Dark Crystal's eyes narrowed as she sliced at Kyubey, but it dodged out of the way. "Besides, shouldn't you be grateful that Angela sacrificed her humanity for your happiness?"

"But you know the dangers you've put her in, don't you?" Dark Crystal asked.

"Of course. It's my job."

"You wretched-"

"But haven't you considered the fact that no one else would of sacrificed themselves for you? In fact, if Angela never made that contract, you'd probably have killed yourself from misery," Kyubey told her.

"Perhaps," Dark Crystal mumbled. "But that would still be a better fate than turning into a Witch!"

"It's basically the same thing, but turning into a Witch would be more beneficial," Kyubey replied. "I'm sure you know why." Dark Crystal scowled. Entropy crap. "Well, I'd best be on my way. I'd rather not waste my spares on you as well." Kyubey scampered off, leaving Dark Crystal mixed with rage and misery.

**Next time- "My name is Angela Ross, but call me Angie!"**

**"I feel so worthless... How can I be a hero if I can't make the ones I love the most happy?"**

**"Please, listen to me!"**

**"No... I never wanted this!"**

**"Is this even worth it?"**

**-Mudkip**


	13. Hopeless Opus

**If anyone gets the name of this chapter, you get a virtual cookie.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Hopeless Opus

**5...**

"Hey, Mami, you sensing anything?" Angie asked a girl with blond hair in curls. She nodded, her Soul Gem beginning to light up.

"We're getting close to a Witch," Mami said. "Be careful, you two." Madoka, dressed in a pink frilly dress, nodded.

"Right!" They ran towards a bridge, where the Witch labyrinth was. The scene around them changed, to a distorted black-and-white area, an arc in the middle. The sky was red with bright yellow swirls. Pale figures walked towards a girl with dark hair in braids and red glasses. Mami, Madoka, and Angie each fired at the same time, destroying the pale figures and then aiming for the arc. Mami used her ribbons to bind the arc.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" Mami asked, landing in front of the girl. Madoka stood next to Mami, and Angie was still in the air.

"Dont worry, you're safe, Homura!" Madoka beamed. Homura stared at them in awe.

"What are you doing here...?"

"Why they're Magical Girls!" A white cat-like creature, Kyubey answered, popping up. "They're girls who hunt Witches!"

"Whoops, our secret's out!" Madoka giggled. She pointed an arrow at the Witch. "Just don't tell anyone in class, OK?" She fired, the arrow causing several explosions, thanks to Angie's shots. After the Witch had died, the four girls went to Mami's small apartment. Angie liked it since it reminded her of Josh's old apartment.

"So you fight those things all the time?" Homura asked them, her voice soft.

"Mami's the real veteren here. I've only been a Magical Girl for about a week," Madoka admitted.

"And I've been one for even less time!" Angie added. "Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Angela Ross, but call me Angie please!"

"I've got to get you two properly trained before Walpurgisnacht comes," Mami said. Madoka nodded, and Houmra's eyes shimmered in admiration.

/\/\/\/

"Miss Ross!" Homura screamed as she watched in horror as she was flung to ground. Mami was already dead from Walpurgisnacht, and at this rate, Angie was soon to follow. Angie landed roughly onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"M-Madoka..." She stammered. "Please..." Her Soul Gem rolled out of her hand, shattering on impact. Angie reverted back to her normal form, her eyes blank.

"I guess I'm the only one left," Madoka said grimly.

"M-Miss Kaname, no!" Homura exclaimed. "Miss Tomoe... And Miss Ross! I don't want to lose you as well!"

"I'm sorry, Homura," Madoka replied. "I'm the only one left who can stop Walpurgisnacht. It's my duty." She summoned her bow and ran towards Walpurgisnacht, Homura screaming "MISS KANAME!" as she disappeared into the distance.

/\/\/\/

"Why?" Homura mumbled over Madoka's dead body. She had managed to defeat Walpurgisnacht, but at the cost of her life. "You knew you'd die... Why does it have to be like this? If only things weren't like this way..."

"Is that something you'd give your soul for, Homura Akemi?" Kyubey asked. Homura's eyes lit up, and she nodded.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "It'dbe worth it!"

"I can make that happen," Kyubey told her. "Tell me, Homura Akemi, what is it that will make your Soul Gem shine?" Homura stood up, adjusting her glasses.

"I wish to redo my meeting with Madoka Kaname," Homura said. "But instead of her protecting me, I'll be the one protecting her!"

* * *

**4...**

"Miss Kaname!" Homura exclaimed, running towards her. "I'm a Magical Girl as well! Now we can defeat Witches together!" Madoka blushed, embarrassed that Homura had said it out loud.

/\/\/\/

"So, you're a Magical Girl?" Mami asked. "Let's see what you can do." A large can stood in the middle of the empty space they were in. Homura transformed into her Magical Girl form, stopping time with the device on her right arm. She ran towards the can with a golf club, swinging at it blindly, missing. After several strikes she dented it in several places, resuming time.

"Time manipulation..." Mami mumbled. "That might be able to help us greatly."

"That was so cool!" Angie exclaimed. "You get time hijinks, and all I get is a baseball bat that can shoot as well as hit."

"You can fly as well though," Homura noted.

"Yeah, but I already could before the contract," Angie mumbled.

/\/\/\/

"Hey, Homura?" Angie asked. The four had teamed up together, fighting Witches and whatnot, and Homura had now gained the use of bombs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, um... Sure?" Homura replied.

"OK, so there's this girl I made my wish for," Angie explained. "Her name's Dark Crystal, and I wished for her happiness. The thing is, do you think I should tell her I'm the reason why she's so happy and tell her I'm a Magical Girl?" Homura smiled.

"It's sweet of you to think of others," Homura acknowledged. "And I think you should tell her, just so you don't regret not telling her later on in life."

/\/\/\/

"Twostal! Twostal!" Angie exclaimed. She ran up to the black-winged Angel, whirling her around and grabbing her hands. "Oh, it's wonderful! I brought your wings back!"

"I... What?" Dark Crystal asked.

"I made a wish to get your wings back, so I could become this!" She transformed into her Magical Girl form, and Dark Crystal paled. "Isn't it amazing? Aren't you happy?"

"Angie... What have you done?" Dark Crystal asked. "How could you do this?"

"Do what?" Angie responded, cocking her head to the side.

"Become a Magical Girl!" She cried. "I... I can't be happy knowing this! Do you know how much danger you've put yourself in?" Angie's face fell.

"But-"

"Angie, you didn't have to sacrifice yourself," Dark Crystal said. "You didn't have to do something so pointless!" Angie sniffled.

"So... Wishing for your happiness was pointless?" She asked, her voice trembling. "I... "

"Don't take this the wrong way-" Too late. Angie had already ran off, bawling because of Dark Crystal's disapproval.

/\/\/\/

"Miss Ross?" Homura asked, find ing her in an alley, hunched up in a ball. "Miss Ross, what's wrong?"

"I told her, Homura," Angie mumbled. "I told her, and she didn't accept it. She said it was pointless, and that she couldn't be happy if I was like this." Tears rolled down her face. "I feel so worthless... How can I be a hero if I can't keep the ones I love the most happy?" She held her Soul Gem up, which was tainted with black. "I'm sorry, Homura. I'm sorry... Dark Crystal..." Her Soul Gem shattered, turning into a Grief Seed.

"What?!" Homura's eyes widened as the alley transformed into a labyrinth. The ground turned into clouds of various colors, and she seemed to be stuck in one of those garden mazes. Laughter- Angie's laughter- Filled the area, a cloaked figure with giant, black wings floated in the sky, wrapped in a thorny vine. The ground was scattered with sharp, pink shards, that looked like cherry blossom petals, but weren't.

"How could this happen...?" Homura whispered. She turned into her Magical Girl Form, but she didn't have the heart to kill her friend. She reached towards the disc on her arm, resetting time.

* * *

**3...**

"Please, you have to listen! Kyubey's tricking us all! He wants us to become Witches!" Homura exclaimed, to Mami, Angie, Madoka, and Sayakaz

"OK, look," Sayaka replied. "Why would Kyubey do something like that? What's in it for him?"

"W-Well-"

"Uhuh. I bet you're saying that so we'll just turn against each other," Sayaka said. "Wait a sec... Are you and that Kyoko chick working together? Is that's what going on?"

"No! I'm not!" Homura protested.

"It does sound hard to believe..." Angie commented. "But let's not kill each other over it."

/\/\/\/

"Dammit!" Kyoko yelled, dodging the wheels being launched at her. The labyrinth was in the form of a stage, dancers surrounding Oktavia. "What have you done to Sayaka?!"

"Sayaka, please stop! Try to remember, please!" Madoka begged, stumbling around. "I know you never wanted to really hurt anyone!"

"Please, listen!" Angie cried. "Sayaka, please, remember who you are! This isn't you! Come back to us, please!"

A bomb appeared- courtesy of Homura- and exploded the stage, along with Oktavia. The labyrinth disappeared, leaving the remaining five distraught Magical Girls.

"Dammit... Sayaka!" Kyoko growled, slamming her fist against a wall. Madoka was on her knees, crying.

Angie felt something hit her in the back, causing her to gasp in pain, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**2...**

The sound of an explosion was heard. Angie shot out of bed, racing towards the sound. It seemed to wake everyone else as well, as they gathered to find out what had happened.

"Oh no...!" Palutena cried. Dark Crystal laid on the ground, her Optical Blade in hand. A hole was shot through her chest, blood pooling everywhere. "She... She's dead!"

"How...?" Angie asked, covering her mouth with her hands.

"She probably couldn't take it anymore and decided to end her misery," Dark Pit answered grimly. "So she shot herself." Josh paled, realizing that Crystal wasn't with them. He ran off, returning soon after with tears pooling down his cheeks.

"Crystal... She's dead as well!" He sobbed. Angie's eyes widened, tears stinging them.

"No... I never wanted this! They didn't deserve to die!" She cried. "I... I..."

Meanwhile, a grim Homura activated her device again, resetting time once more.

* * *

**1...**

Angie ran down the streets of Mitakihara City, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped at them. "Maybe Dark Crystal was right..." She mumbled. "Was it even worth it? Knowing Dark Crystal will never be happy, because of me?" She stopped at a building, where people were gathered. She could hear a voice.

"Sayaka Miki found dead... Possible suicide..."

"Oh, so they found her body," Angie mumbled. She started crying even harder. "I'm sorry, Sayaka! I'm sorry I could never save you! I probably only brought you more pain, and now I know how stupid I was, becoming a Magical Girl! I only brought more sadness than happiness, didn't I? I'm so, so sorry..."

**0.**

**Next time- Walpurgisnacht arrives.**

**-Mudkip**


	14. Backstabber

**This will tick off some long-term readers.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- Backstabber

Angie wandered the town, her head dipped towards the ground. She didn't care if anyone saw her in her Magical Girl form, or her wings, or if they even acknowledged her existence. Tears streaked her face. She had no desire to find any Witches, and she was only waiting until her Soul Gem turned completely black and turn into a Witch herself. In fact, she was looking for an desolate place where no one would be to transform.

"Angie!" A voice yelled. She turned and saw Dark Crystal, running towards her. She started to walk faster, but soon enough, Dark Crystal was in front of her, blocking her way.

"Get out of here. I don't want to hurt you when I become a Witch," Angie said lowly, refusing to look at her. Dark Crystal sighed and wrapped her arms around Angie, embracing her.

"Is it too late to say sorry?" She asked quietly. Angie stayed silent. "If it isn't then I am. I never realized how happy I was after you gave me my wings back. I never meant to seem ungrateful, I just didn't want you to become a Witch. I would have never been happy that way." Angie clenched her teeth and started crying in Dark Crystal's shoulder.

"S-So... You really are happy?" Angie asked hopefully. "It wasn't worthless?"

"No, Angie, it wasn't. It never will be. I'm so grateful that you'd sacrifice yourself just for my happiness," Dark Crystal responded, her voice in an unnaturally warm tone.

"... Thank you..." She could feel Angie smile. "Maybe I might not turn into a Witch today..." She looked up at Dark Crystal. "But what happens when I do? Will you be ok?" Dark Crystal smiled, and not in a diabolical way, but in a way that Crystal would smile at her. An unpleasant feeling rose in her gut, but she ignored it.

"Don't worry. You won't become one," Dark Crystal assured. "I'd never allow it."

Then, Angie felt something stab her in the back, her Soul Gem shattering. Her eyes widened. "Da-" She never finished what she was going to say.

* * *

Dark Crystal pulled back her Optical Blade that had stabbed Angie, twirling it before holding it to her side. She dropped Angie, her body thumping to the ground. Her face was grazed by Dark Crystal's Optical Blade.

"If you're dead, you'll never turn into a Witch," She said, her smile turning grimmer. "And I can take you back to Skyworld, making up some sob story about how a gang of older men had killed you, and that I found you. You ended up dying in my arms." Her eyes glimmered. "That wouldn't be a lie, would it?

It doesn't matter if Walpurgisnacht destroys this city, or if Madoka becomes Kriemheld Gretchen. That's not Skyworld's problem. And besides... This is Homura's last time loop. Even if Madoka sacrifices herself, she can't save Angie. Because she dead."

_Because you killed her. _She ignored the all too familiar voice in her head.

"Thank you, Angie, you've truly made me happy." She stroked the dead girl's cheek. "You'll be glad to hear that, won't you?" She lifted Angie's body again, flying into the stormy clouds. She could see Walpurgisnacht arriving Mitakihara City.

But like Dark Crystal said, it wasn't her problem.

**sorry**

**Next time- Another plan down the drain!**

**-Mudkip**


	15. A hole of light in the dark

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- A hole of light in the dark

Dark Crystal landed in front of Palutena's Temple, Angie still in her arms. Since her Soul Gem was destroyed she was back in her normal form. No one would have suspected her being a Magical Girl.

Palutena ran to greet her, and she had gathered the others, who were close behind.

"Dark Crystal..." Crystal asked, looking at Angie's body. "What... What happened to Angie?" Dark Crystal forced a sniffle.

"She's dead," She murmured. "I found her injured beyond repair, and she died in my arms..." Crystal gasped, stumbling back, Josh having to catch her. Tears stung at her eyes, but she quickly started weeping.

"That's horrible!" Pit exclaimed. "She didn't deserve this..." It was silent for a second, until Palutena walked up to Dark Crystal and slapped her in the face.

"Palutena?" Crystal asked.

"You're lying," Palutena said grimly. "You were the one who killed Angie! And lying about it... What exactly do you hope to gain from this?"

"And what gave you that suspicion?" Dark Crystal replied innocently.

"Not too long ago, I had told Angie she couldn't go out, then patting her on the end. I had placed a magic tracking spell on her, similar to Pit's laurel. Afterwards, I let her go," She explained. "I knew about her Magical Girl life."

"Magical... Girl?" Tommy asked. "What's going on here?"

"I watched you destroy Angie's Soul Gem and killing her," She continued. "You're the killer here! Again, what are you getting out of this?" Dark Crystal shrugged, even though Angie was still in her arms. It didn't even look like shrugging actually.

"I didn't want her turning into a Witch," She said simply.

"You killed her out of your own selfish desire?" Palutena asked incredulously.

"Truth is, I didn't care for Angie that much. I never had. I just pretended I had cared back there. My plan altogether was to have her killed," Dark Crystal responded. "Heck, I even lied about the ice cream part." She dropped Angie to the ground.

"Dark Crystal... Angie... You killed her!" Crystal whimpered, continue to cry into Josh's chest. Dark Pit looked at Dark Crystal with disgust.

"And the best part is, no matter how much you hate me, you can't get rid of me. You'd kill Crystal in the process." Her eyes sparkled. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"You.. Wretched demon from hell!" Dark Pit growled. "Killing another Angel because of your selfishness! I'd never imagine you stooping so low." Then realization hit him. "There's still a hole in your little 'experiment' though."

"Hm? And what's that?" Dark Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Madoka still has to make her wish. And if she wishes for what I think she will, then time will reset. Angie will be alive once more, and whether or not she's a Magical Girl is up to fate. But I assume she won't. Therefore... All your efforts are to waste!"

**The end is coming soon. I'd say 2 chapters, in the least likely case 3. It's been a fun ride, and I really enjoyed writing this story.**

**Next time- "Want a bite?"**

**-Mudkip**


	16. This never should have happened

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- This shouldn't have happened

_Where... Am I? _Everything was white. There was no ground or walls, just whiteness. _What happened? Why am I here? _

_... Oh. So I'm... Dead. _Angie felt her eyes sting, but for some reason the tears wouldn't come.

_Why? Why do I deserve to be dead? Is this some sort of retribution of mine? ... Is this punishment for caring so much about someone who never even loved me back?_

_Crystal, Josh, Pit..._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so blind...! Now I'm stuck here forever, and I can never see you again! I won't be able to see anyone again... I'll be all alone! _

_... Maybe this is the punishment I deserve..._

"Geez, you made the same mistake? Wishing for someone else?" A voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" They were the first words Angie had said since she had died. Her back was to the voice though, but a snack bar was held to the side of her face.

"Want a bite?" She turned around, seeing it was Kyoko.

"... No thanks... Now that I'm dead, I don't think there's a need to it, is there?" Angie asked. Her voice felt hollow, as if she couldn't accept the fact that she had died. She probably hadn't.

"There was never a need to eat when we were Magical Girls, but I still ate because food is tasty and it gives me the satisfying feeling of being full," She responded nonchalantly. "So I'm guessing that's a no?" She shrugged and bit into the bar.

"... Oh." Angie didn't know what to say. It hadn't struck her until now, but ever since her contract her once happy-go-lucky personality had quickly deteriorated, and all that was left was the base of her personality that she had built on- lost, despaired, and dispatched from others. It was how it always ended up when she tried to be someone she wasn't, no matter how well she could play the act. "Are we the only ones here?"

"No, there's Sayaka and a Magical Girl you never met but Sayaka and I have, Mami Tomoe," Kyoko answered.

"So is this just a dead Magical Girl get-together?" Angie mumbled to herself. For some reason, she still couldn't cry.

"Sure, if you pit it that way," Kyoko shrugged. "Wanna meet them?" Angie shook her head.

"No, I just want to stay here and think..." She muttered. Kyoko nodded and went towards Sayaka and Mami, a girl with blond, curly hair.

_I don't know why, but I'd rather be alone... Perhaps I'd just think the opposite if I were alone._

_But after what exposure to others have led me to, maybe I'd be just fine being alone._

"Hey, Angie," Sayaka said. She didn't reply. "I wanted to say sorry for what I said to you the last time we met. I wasn't myself..." Angie nodded in agreement.

"It's alright," She replied, the empty feeling in her gut growing even larger. "Y-You don't have to worry about it..." Her voice had cracked in the middle of her sentence. Sayaka noticed her pain and embraced her in comfort, Angie wishing she would cry but she never did.

_I'm dead... And still I remain in pain and sadness._

_This never should have happened... I should have never died!_

_Dark Crystal... If I'm ever revived then I hope you realize that I hate you!_

**This was basically a bit of "What happens next" to Angie. It's basically the afterlife with all the other Magical Girls.**

**Next time- An unexplainable end?**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Confusion

**Final chapter!**

**To answer your question, Guest, if Dark Crystal said that trees are blue would you believe her?**

**(the point is that she's not necessarily right)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- Confusion

_"All those Magical Girls who fought long and hard against Witches... I don't want them to cry anymore. I want them to be at peace. I don't care if it goes against the laws of the universe, I'll just rewrite them. So, grant my wish, Incubator!"_

Angie woke with a start. She was panting, covered in cold sweat. "Ugh... My head... What happened?" Memories flashed into her head, ones of her in a weird costume fighting weird creatures, meeting other girls like her... And Dark Crystal was there as well. She cocked her head to the side. "What was that all about...? Must've been a strange dream..." Dark Crystal popped her head inside, her jet black wings rustling.

"Finally, you're awake!" She exclaimed. "You passed out last night, and you've been sleeping forever. Weird dream, or something?" Angie nodded hesitantly.

"I think..." She mumbled.

"Well, you've missed breakfast and you're gonna miss lunch at this rate. So I think you should probably get out of bed." Dark Crystal shrugged and left her room, Angie resuming to her thoughts about the strange memories.

"Was that a dream?" Angie shut her eyes, trying to think back to the day before, but it was nothing but fuzziness. "Hn..." The only clear memories she had were the so-called dreams, and her actual memories still seemed fuzzy. Strange, it should have been the other way around.

"Wait... Something's coming... Saya...ka? Kyoko... Homura... Madoka...!" She exclaimed. "Was it actually a dream? ... Or something more?" She shook her head. Probably all that late night Xenoblade and chuggaaconroy was probably getting to her head. "That's it, no more Chuggaaconroy after midnight."

She hopped out of bed, ready to return to her normal life. Hopefully those strange memories would soon fade away, but for now she was going to enjoy life the way it was.

-The End-

**So basically Twit was right- Madoka reset the timeline and Angie never becomes a Magical Girl. Though the universe was merciful and Dark Crystal still has her wings.**

**If anyone's questioning Dark Crystal's behavior in earlier chapters, her despair and suffering began to curropt her, filling her with hatred and a lust for chaos.**

**As for future stories, I do have some ideas, but they're not part of the "Crystal and Co. Chapters", as I like to call them. I'd say my next story is a... "Spiritual Sequel" to Pit-ade.**

**But for now, see ya!**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
